A daughters life and purpose
by swantism
Summary: Are the changelings all gone? Is Chirp the last of her kind? Taking place two weeks after A Mother's choice and consequence , Chirp is now being taken care by Twilight Sparkle. As she lives her new life in Ponyville, she will go through struggles for being different, but as she lives and grow older she starts to feel something she doesn't know what, but it feels as if something is
1. Chapter 1

It's been a about two weeks since I became Chirps legal guardian, after getting all the documents signed Chirp and my friends and I left on the train to ponyville. As the night started to settle in, and with Luna raising her moon everyone started to prepare for bed in their assigned rooms on the train. I sat on top of the small bed, hearing the rattling of the tracks underneath me, I started to get comfortable.

"Chirp." I looked to my side, Chirp who was happily buzzing her small little wings.

"It's getting late you should be in bed young lady." With another buzz, the little changeling made a frown on her face.

"No sleep." She buzzed her wings and crouched down.

"Oh no none of that you're going to bed." I tried to grab the changeling filly, but she quickly jumped away. "Chirp it's time for bed!" Giving off an assertive chirp as if she was saying 'bring it on.', chasing her around the small train cabin. "Ha Ha! I finally got you!" tucking her in bed, she let out a small chirp of defeat.

"Don't wanna go sleep." She pouted. Laying down next to her.

"Come on now little changelings need to sleep." Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead I switch the room lamp off with my magic. With a yawn betraying her, her little emerald eyes becoming drowsier with every passing second.

"I ~yawn~ don't wanna slee..." Without even finishing her sentence she was fast asleep. A smile grew on my face as I nestled next to her whispering.

"Good night."

"We're almost guys!" Yelled Rainbow. She stuck her head out the window. "Home sweet home!"

"Yes it is nice coming back home after the past few events."

"Ya darn right sugar cube after all them action ah wouldn't mind some shut eye." Applejack let out a tired sigh, leaning back down on her seat. I looked down to Chirp literally see her planting her face on the window staring at Ponyville as it came closer.

"Now Twilight." I looked up to see Rarity looking straight at me. "Are you sure the townsfolk won't be...startled by Chirps presence?" I looked down at Chirp, then looked out to see Ponyville.

"I'm sure everypony back at Ponyville will except her."

"Well if you say so, but do give one of us a call if you need any help alright?" I nodded. We arrived at the train station each of us saying our goodbyes to each other. Picking up Chirp , placing her on my back I made my way towards the town library. Walking through the streets of the town I see ponies giving me weird looks, I can also hear them whisper things.

"Is that a...?"

"Disgusting why would she be carrying one of those bugs."

"Didn't ruin the royal wedding?" All these comments started to get on my nerves, trying to keep my cool I quickened my pace. Finally arriving to the library I opened the door to find the place completely...clean?

"Spike?' I called out. Hearing the sounds of tiny footsteps coming from the kitchen I see a small purple baby dragon came running.

"Twilight!" He yelled. He ran to me and gave me a hug that I happily returned. "I'm so happy your back after all the things I've heard I was so worried, you should've called for me you could've used the help, I am a ferocious fire breathing dragon..RAWR!"

"I'm happy to be back." I smiled. "So you've kept the house all clean while I was gone huh?" I tried not to sound surprised because I really was.

"Oh I just thought since you were gone I kept the house all nice and clean." He gave me a weak smile little drops of sweat. "It's not because I had like a few parties while you were gone or anything."

"Mhmm that's very kind of you Spike." I gave him one of my 'sure...' looks. Trying to change the subject Spike spoke up.

"So did you decide to leave Chirp with the princess?" I gave him a questionable look.

"What are you talking about Chirp is on...my...back?" Turning around, Chirp was nowhere to be seen, being as light as she is I probably wasn't even able to notice her jumping off my back. Taking quick deep breathes and trying to stay calm, I turned around and sprinting back outside. Where could she have gone, is she safe, what if somepony kidnapped her! I ran through Ponyville looking for the Chirp.

"Chirp! Where are you!" Suddenly I hear a scream around the town fruit stands.

"AHHH it's one of the bugs!" I started to get even more worried, sprinting as fast as I can I made my way towards all the screaming.

"Somepony do something!"

"Kill it!" I finally arrived to find an yellow mare standing on top of her orange stand with a familiar looking changeling sat on the floor eating away the oranges. A large brown stallion came to her side and literally kicked her away making her skid across the ground. Some of the ponies cheered at his action, but made me ferious.

"HEY!" Everypony looked up at me. "WHAT BUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" The stallion looked me and back at Chirp.

"Don't worry ma'am just a little pest contr..." Before he finished his sentence I casted a spell causing him to fly in the air and threw him towards stacked crates. I ran towards Chirp who laid on the ground crying, I could see a large indent on the side of her carapace. Tears stream down her eyes from the pain, she looked up at me and whimpered.

"Twilight." She chirped between sobs. Trying to comfort her the best way I could I looked back at the towns folk.

"What is wrong with all of you she's just a little filly!" Hearing the crowd talk among themselves one of the ponies yelled.

"She's a Changeling!" I glared at the direction of who ever said that.

"So what if she is! she's still only a child under no circumstance is it right to just kick her like some rag doll!" The stallion from earlier came stumbling back with chunks of wood in his mane.

"That there thing is a pest and needs to be exterminated!" gaining more shouts from the crowd. He started to walk towards me, making me grab Chirp even tighter. Suddenly somepony grabbed him by his tail and threw across towards the already demolished crates from before. A large red stallion padded his shoulder, rubbing off some dust.

"What ya'll think you're doing?" To my relief I saw Applejack and standing to her sides were her older brother Big McIntosh and her younger sister Applebloom. "I can't believe on what I'm seeing right now ya'll should be a ashamed of yourselves!" All the ponies stared at Applejack everyone staying quiet. "How can ya'll hurt a defenseless kid like this!"

"She's a changeling!" shouted one of the ponies.

"Yeah it was her kind that tried to take over Canterlot and wasn't the giant creature a changeling or something!"

"YEAH!" Stomping her foot on the ground loud enough to catch everyone's attention and shutting up the crowd.

"Now ya'll shut your trap!"Grabbing everyone's gaze. "Are you hearing what your all saying, she just a kid! Whenever there was a little filly and colt in need the ponies in this town would always help no matter what." Some of the heads in the crowd fell, looking down in shame. "It didn't matter what hit looked like or where it came from the people of this town would always help'em." Nobody said anything all was quiet, no one said a word. Applejack turned to me. "Come on Twi let's get you two home." Nodding my head I picked up Chirp making her not to touch her injured side. On our way back to the library there weren't as many people staring at us then before.

"Applejack I just want to thank you for what you did back there."

"It was nothing Twi, is part of your family which means she's part of mine." Hearing that made me very thankful.

"Thanks that means a lot." We approached the front door of the library, I doubled checked if Chirp was still on my back. I saw her napping on my back, I start to notice a small swelling on her side. "I better get that swelling checked on, would you like to come inside your all welcome for some lunch." The three apple siblings looked at each other.

"We'd be glad to Twi."

"Ee'yup." Said her older brother. We all entered the room to see all the lights turned off.

"Hmm that's funny I'm pretty sure Spike was still home?" Walking inside we all stood in the dark, when suddenly the lights switch on with confetti exploding and balloons floating up to the ceiling.

"SURPRISE WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST IN PONYVILLE AFTER WE BEAT THE BIG SCARY MONSTER THINGY!" With a surprised chirp, Chirp woke up from her nap only to whimper again from the pain on her side. Placing her down on one of the chairs I made my way towards the kitchen where the first aid kit was.

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but I need to gets some band aids and medicine for Chirp."

"Oh no did she get a like a boo boo or something?"

"Yea she wander off in Ponyville by herself and well stuff happened and now she's hurt."

"What why hmm well nothing solves a bad boo boo like a PARTY!" And the party began, after patching up Chirp's side I let her enjoy some of the treats that was made by Pinkie. I stared at Chirp who was happily stuffing her face with the sweet baked goods. As the small party went on I started to think over a few things; after what I saw today how so many people reacted to Chirp. I only hope that as time go on things will turn out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is Chirp's second day in Ponyville, with the whole library floor covered with confetti and streamers. The whole room was a mess, last night's party was nice, especially since it was a welcome party for Chirp. Stepping over wrappers and empty used cups.

"Chirp?" I called out for the little changeling.

"_Chirp Chirp."_ Walking into the kitchen, I looked around looking for the source of the sound, but the only thing I saw was a pink box from the cake last night.

"Chirp where are you?" Suddenly I saw the pink box move, taking a couple of steps towards the moving container. "Chirp?" As if on cue the young changeling filly popped out of the box, her teal colored hair covered in pink frosting, and her holed hooves have small chunks of cake.

"Twi _chirp _Light!" She looked up at me with a big smile, half of which was covered with frosting. Grabbing a small napkin from the draws with my magic, I wiped a few smudges off her face.

"Chirp did you eat this whole cake, young lady you shouldn't have eaten so much sweets." Looking back down at the young filly, I thought my heart would've given out.

"Chirp sorry." Chirp's eye literally grew five times their size, I'm pretty sure they were sparkling too.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ "Spike you're not allowed to eat all that ice cream, we were supposed to share that with the princess." Said a filly Twilight to a three week old spike. She was wiping away the left over dessert from his mouth._

_ "Ice cream." _

_ "You know you're not allow to eat that much mister ..." The young hatchling dragon's eyes began to grow in size, with his lips puckering. _

_ "Sowry." Twilight tried her best to resist, but with the young dragon hatchling using one of his most best self defense methods. Using all her strength , Twilight tried to block off his wave of adorableness, but only to ultimately give in._

_ "It's...it's alright Spike...just don't do it again."_

_**PRESENT**_

"It's...alrig...wait no young lady you're going to have to learn a few things if you're going to living here." She made a sad expression, looking down. "Don't worry Chirp I'm not mad, come on let's get you cleaned up." Levitating the little filly out of the box, I took to the bathroom to wash her up. Placing her on top of the sink, I turned on the faucet in the tub, filling the tub less than halfway full. Making sure the water wasn't too hot, I picked up Chirp and gently placed her in the water. Picking up a small cup and filling it water, I poured the water on top of Chirp letting it rinse away any frosting and cake, picking up a bottle of soup, I started to pour the soap in the tub, stirring the water allowing it to form bubbles.

"Well Chirp I hope you like bubble baths." The little changeling filly looked at me curiously. "All you have to do is stir the water like this." Within minutes a small bundle of bubbly foam formed around the area I was stirring. Seeing this the little filly copied my actions stirring her hoof in the water, forming her own bubbly bundle. Increasing her speed, the tub began to overflow with the bubbles. "Chirp sweetie you can stop now." The little changeling was lost in the bubbly fog.

"_Chirp Chirp!_" Leaning in the tub I searched for the little filly, all I could hear was a small buzzing noise of her little wings buzzing about. "_Chirp chirp!" _ Without realizing how much weight I placed while leaning forward, I fell in the tub causing literally half water to splash out. Sitting up in the tub, spewing out soapy water. "_Chirp_? Twilight bubble too?" I looked up to see the her sitting in front of me with a clump of bubbles on her head and, a bubble beard covering her face. Pushing my wet mane aside, I pulled out a small sponge, placing Chirp on my lap.

"I guess I am now." I started to scrub away whatever gunk was left on her, after she was cleaned, I pulled out some bath toys, rubber ducks and a small toy boat. Pulling the rubber duck in front of her face, I gave it a good squeeze, _quack quack. _Fascinated by the rubbery toy, Chirp carefully poked the toy, grabbing onto the toy giving it another squeeze, Chirp buzzed with joy as the rubber duck kept on squeaking. After letting her play a bit, I pulled her out of the tub, drying off the little filly, we headed back into the kitchen to see Spike preparing breakfast.

"Morning Twilight!" The little baby dragon called. "I hope you're hungry because I made waffles with some hay bacon."

"Thanks Spike." I sat Chirp down on a stool, taking a seat next to her, we waited for Spike to bring our food. The baby dragon came with only two plates, one for me and himself, but a third plate was missing. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the baby dragon. "Spike where's Chirp's plate." The little drake looked up at me with a confused look.

"Doesn't she feed off love, she is a changeling after all." Giving him a stern look.

"Spike, just because she's a changeling doesn't mean she can't eat."

"Well how do you know that?" That question caught me off guard. I had no idea what changelings like or didn't forgetting about the food before me, I ran towards the various books on the shelves.

"No...not that one...no...there's nothing here!" Both Chirp and Spike followed a little after. "Oh I know maybe the princess might know something!" Running upstairs to my room, I grabbed my saddlebag and a few bits. "Spike I'm going to Canterlot for a bit!"

"But you just got back yesterday." The baby dragon looked hurt.

"I know, but this is important I need you to take care of Chirp while I'm gone ok, I'll be gone for a day or two alright." Walking up to the two, I gave them both a hug. "If anything's happens you know how to contact me BYE!"

Twilight just left the library leaving me with Chirp.

"But...you didn't even eat breakfast." I looked back down at the changeling who looked back at me.

"Chirp?" Giving her a nervous look. I walked back in the kitchen, finished my plate and went about my daily chores. With Chirp following me everywhere I go, I tried not have any eye contact with her. I didn't really feel comfortable around her, I have no idea how and why Twilight is so calm around her. Sweeping the library floor, I couldn't help, but see Chirp looking at me while I was sweeping.

"What?" I held the broom next to me like a pole. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What you do?" It was kind of funny to hear her talk, being as young as she is, she wasn't able to say complete sentence.

"Uh I'm cleaning." Hopping off of her stool and making her way towards me.

"Chirp help?"

"No it's ok uh...I can do it." A bit disappointed, she walked back towards her seat. "Uh you could help by uh... watering the flowers on the window." Her mood brightened hearing this.

"Chirp help Chirp help!" She chirped, buzzing her wings at the same time. I picked up a water can, making sure it wasn't too big for her to hold, I placed it in front of her.

"Follow me I'll show you how to water the flowers." Guiding her towards the window. Pulling up a stool for her to sit on, I opened the window revealing a small patch of flowers outside. "Ok so all you have to do is pour some water, but not too much because if you do it can hurt the flower alright?" She smiled nodding her head up and down. "Alright while you do that I'll get us some snacks and drinks." I left for the kitchen, making some sandwiches and pouring out some orange juice. Preparing the snack I realized that the little changeling isn't that bad, she is just a filly, I suppose. Walking back into the main library area with a tray of snacks and drinks. "Chirp why not you have a sna..." I felt as my heart stopped, for in the room there was no little changeling filly, just an opened window and a water can on the floor. Dropping the tray on the floor spilling the drinks and ruining the sandwiches. I looked out the window looking from left to right. "Chirp!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man oh man this is not good." I paced back and forth in the library, sweat trickling down my face. Looking at the clock it's been ten minutes since I lost Chirp. Twilight said she'd be back either tomorrow or the day after. I got to find her before then. "Maybe I could get some help." Thinking this, I realized that wouldn't be a good idea. "No if I ask for help I'm sure Twilight will find out, and if Twilight finds out...I don't want to even think about." I didn't really have any options, grabbing the library keys, running outside I went to search for the lost changeling. I thought I heard a buzzing noise coming from the balcony, but I just ignored it and ran off. Running all over Ponyville, I couldn't find any trace of her, I had no idea where she could be. Stopping in front of Sugarcube corners to catch my breath. "Alright so she couldn't have gone far, but where could she have gone." I sat on the ground dropping my arms to my side.

"Where who could've gone?" Startled to see Pinkie Pie behind me, with a big smile on her face. "Oh oh are you playing a game of hide and go seek with somepony." She hopped in place excited from mentioning the game. "I love that game! oh I also love playing tag, do you like playing tag, why not we play a game now TAG! your it!" The strange pink mare ran off in a sprint, with a confused I started to walk the other way.

"You know your suppose to chase me silly." I fell on my butt, startled by the Pinkie popping out of nowhere. I got up wiping my bottom.

"Pinkie I don't have time to play right now."

"Oh that's right your playing hide and go seek! Can I play too?" Trying to think of a good excuse, an idea hit me.

"Sure Pinkie you can play." The pink mare jumped in the air with a sqee.

"Oh boy I love playing hide and go seek, who are we looking for?"

"We're going to be looking for Chirp." Sweat started to drip down on the side of my face.

"Oh we're looking for Chirpy werpy, okie dokie lokie!" Before she could run off I grabbed her tail, holding her down.

"There's one more thing when you find you have to bring her back to the library to win alright?" Nodding her head, she ran off looking for the little changeling. I ran off the other direction, running as fast as my little legs could take me. "Come on think Spike, where could she be?" I thought of something that made me stop immediately in my tracks. "If Twilight finds out about this she'll...she'll...I got to find Pinkie!" Now I was on the look for both Chirp and Pinkie.

"Watcha doing Spike?" I turned around to see Sweetie Belle. The little white filly looked back at me.

"I uh was uh looking for..."

"Looking for what?" As sweat started to drip down my forehead, but an idea popped up in my head.

"Um I'm looking for Chirp."

"You mean that little changeling thing?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is that the same changeling that Twilight brought and the same changeling that the party was thrown for?"

"Uh yeah..."

"She's so ...CUTE!" Her voice squeaked. Giving her a confused look. "Wait did you...lose her?"

"Yes...wait what...no of course not I um...we're playing a game of hide and seek."

"You're playing hide and go seek?"

"Uh yeah you can play too, but first we have to find Pinkie Pie and Chirp." The white filly jumped up with glee. "If you're going play then we have to find Pinkie first, and when you find her, tell her to come find me." The white filly looked at me confusingly.

"This is a weird way of play hide and seek, but ok." The little filly ran off. I ran off again in search of the little changeling.

"Alright that's taken care of I still need to find Chirp." I searched high and low, I searched the park, I searched the market, but still no sign of Chirp. "Where could she be?" I started to lose all hope in finding her; the day went by as the sun began to set, I sat on bench. "Man I'm doomed, Twilight is going to freak out when she finds out."

"Freak out about what?" My heart stopped, I turned around to see Twilight standing behind me, she carried a bag of books on her side. She looked at me with a confused look. "Are you ok Spike you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I uh...it's just that uh...why are you back so early you only left this morning."

"Oh yeah about that, well the princess was actually a few steps ahead of me." With her horn glowing a violet shade, she pulled out a very large textbook from her saddlebag. On my way to the train station, the mailmare Derpy, dropped this off for me..literally." She rubbed her head still feeling the pain. "Any how the princess found this book in the Canterlot library, it was the only book about changelings they had."

"Wow that's great...uh." Twilight turned her head from left to right.

"Wait a minute if you're here where's Chirp?" My heart stopped a second time. _'Think Spike think!' _

"She's uh...HIDING yeah...we're playing uh hide and seek." I gave her a nervous smile. _'Stupid stupid stupid!' _Raising her eyebrow, Twilight gave me that look she when she knows I'm hiding something, but she let it slide for some reason.

"Alright then if you say so, I'm going to go home and research some more, be home by dinner." With that she walked on home. Giving her the best fake smile I could make, I waved her goodbye, when she was far enough away for her not to see me, I sprinted away.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man!" I had to find her now. I ran as fast as my little legs could take me. I looked to my side to see Pinkie skipping next to me.

"Oh man chirp is really good at playing hide and seek." Stopping in my tracks.

"Pinkie!"

"That's my name teehee!"

"Pinkie we're running out of time we have to find Chirp now!"

"Jeez Spike I never knew you could get so worked up in a game of hide and seek."

"Just come on!" As the two of us searched high and low, the sun began to set and all my hope has completely vanished, telling Pinkie that the games were over, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I went back home...for the last time, opening the library door I could hear Twilight in the kitchen."Twilight is probably going to kick me out, or send to the princess, or or."

"Chirp?" My eyes grew wide, I looked to where the sound came from, looking up at the stairs I see a little black changeling filly. She jumped down from the stairs, buzzing her wings she walked up to me. "Why spike sad?" Without warning I jumped at the filly, wrapping her in a tight big hug.

"Oh Chirp never scare me like that again!" I wasn't angry, I was more relieved than angry. "I'll never lose you again like that I promise." The filly was a little confused, but hugged me back giving off some happy chirps.

"I thought I heard you two coming in." We both looked up to see Twilight, she was wearing an apron "What did you say about losing her?" Raising her eyebrow, she started to tap her hoof on the ground. "It sounds like you two weren't really playing a simple game of hide and seek hmm?" I looked at with a sheepish grin.

"I uh...aw man."

"Chirp?"


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to see the sun blaring down me, I tried to cover my face with anything. I tried to use my own hoof , but alas these holes of mine betrayed me. Grabbing something warm and furry, I used it to cover my face from the sun, I then heard someone give out a giggle. I tried to go back to sleep, but the warmness left me, as my temporary cover removed itself away from me.

"Chirp it's time to wake up come on." Said a familiar voice, I looked up to see a lavender color pony looking back down at me. I gave a sleep smile, my eyes were still closed, I was still very drowsy. She stepped out of bed, I followed shortly after standing at the edge of the bed, I crouched down and made a small jump on top of her back. We walked past a big purple dragon, who was still sleeping soundly on his own basket bed. "Come on Chirp it's time wash up for the day." We headed downstairs, arriving in the bathroom, I was placed on top of a something that looked like a bowlish basket. The pony in front of me was brushing her teeth, levitating the brush, rinsing her mouth she turned to me with another toothbrush levitated next to her. "Alright it's your turn Chirp, say 'ah'." I gave out small chirp opening my mouth. After we left the bathroom, we came to the kitchen, I saw Spike preparing breakfast. I happily jumped off Twilight buzzing my wings to get his attention.

"Hey Chirp." He turned towards me greeting me with a smile.

"It's looks like you two have bonded pretty well huh?" Spike looked back up at Twilight.

"Well I guess she just rubbed off on me." There was a moment of bliss, suddenly a rock smashed through the window, causing everyone to jump in surprise. I ran toward Twilight and hid behind her, Twilight stood in front of me taking a defensive stance. Broken glass fell on the floors, a rock with a note tied around the rock. Twilight picked up the rock removing the note. A frown appeared on her face.

"Who would do something like this." Twilight removed the note from the rock, it said _Filthy bug. _I looked up at her having no idea what the problem was I only saw her read whatever was on the note.

"Twilight...mad?" I chirped. She looked down back at me.

"No I'm not mad...I better send a letter to the princess later." Twilight placed me on one of the chairs, Spike was busy cleaning the broken shards of glass from the ground. "Come on let's get some breakfast hmm." Twilight placed me down in front of the kitchen table where a plate full of pancakes stood before me. My eyes looked in amazement as meal was place before me, preparing to pounce on the meal, I was stopped by Twilight who placed me back down on my seat. "Chirp you can't just eat your food just like that, you have to have some manners." Twilight pull up a strange object, it was shiny and long, it had three long narrow tines on the end.

"What...that?" Twilight placed it next to my plate.

"This is called a fork Chirp, it's used to picking up your food." She pulled out another object this one looked about the same at the bottom, but had a large curve at the top. "This is a knife and this is use to cut your food." With both utensils at her disposal, she cut herself a piece of her meal. "See you use it like this." She brought the fork with a piece pancake in front of me, I made a large chomp for the food, but as soon as my teeth met the fork, a small pain came to my teeth. Pulling back, I looked back up at Twilight with pleading eyes. "Chirp sweetie you're not suppose to bite too hard or you're going to hurt your teeth." I nodded, Twilight brought another sliced piece with the fork, but this time I gently wrapped my mouth around and removed the piece from the fork. This it wasn't so bad, I happily chewed on the meal. "Hmm I think I'll start your magic training when you get older, and maybe Fluttershy & rainbow can teach you how to fly perhaps, I'll probably ask one of them later." I just look at Twilight as she kept on talking happily eating my food. After breakfast, Twilight and I went outside the library, everything was so colorful, everyone in the town were so happy, I felt a little tingling feeling as if it was surging through my body. Going into a daze, I forgot that I was on Twilight's back, I didn't realized that she stopped moving. I looked around and didn't recognize anything.

"Where we...are?" We were inside a small room, the shelves were covered with different colored...feathers? Other shelves held papers and black glass bottles.

"Hello is someone there?" I looked up to see a grey unicorn stallion with thick round black glasses.

"Hi Mr. Quinn it's me Twilight." He made a small smile.

"Ah Twilight my dear how are you?" He levitated a silver stick next to him, and tapped the floor in front of him. "It's been some time since the last time you came and bought some supplies."

"Sorry I've been busy with a few things." I let out a small chirp as the he came closer. Stopping in his tracks, he turned his face towards Twilights.

"Did you hear that?...I think there might be a cricket in the room." Twilight let out a nervous laugh.

"I think you heard Chirp, she sitting on my back right now." The stallion before us had a blank expression on his face.

"Oh is this the same Chirp that everyone is talking about." He asked.

"Yes she is the changeling filly I brought back with me." He started to make his way next to Twilight, tapping his silver stick on the ground in front of him. He turned his head to look at me, I started to hide in Twilight's mane, his gaze somewhat frightening me. He took off his thick black round glasses, I looked back into his eyes they were completely grey. This scared me even more, I completely hid my face in her mane scared of the stallion in front of me. After a minute or so I popped my head back out to see the old stallion smiling at me.

"Why hello there little one." The old stallion pulled out a small colored ball. "Would you like one?" I looked up at Twilight to make sure if it was alright.

"Go on Chirp." I sniffed the strange ball, it had a fruity smell to it.

"It's alright little one, it's a tasty treat." I listened to his reassuring words, I gave it a small lick, to my surprise it tasted like sweet apples, I quickly took the small treat in my mouth. The old stallion made a small smile. "Hmm she doesn't seem that bad." I heard Twilight give out a relieved sigh. "I don't see what the all the fuss is about."

"Thank you Mr. Quinn a lot of ponies would usually scowl at her or say something." He gave a small nodded, turning around he walked up to a shelf.

"So what will it be today miss Sparkle?"

"Oh the same thing as usual." As Twilight and the old stallion conversed I jumped off her back and started to wonder around the store. "Chirp don't touch anything alright?" I let out a small chirp and continued to look around. There were quills, paper, and black glasses; as I browsed through the shelves I started to hear something.

"_Lost." _I looked around to see if there was someone else around, but there was only Twilight and the grey stallion. _"Lost, come." _It sounded like a multitude of voices, all of them speaking in union.

"Chirp?" I started getting nervous, the voices began to get louder and louder.

"_LOST! COME! HIVE!" _This made me run, running through the shelves I made my way to Twilight,

"Twilight!" I ran up to her, grabbing onto her leg, my body was shaking.

"Chirp what's wrong?"

"Loud...voices."

"Loud voices?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't know something is scaring Chirp." I pulled my head back out, I could no longer hear any of the voices. I was picked up from the ground by Twilight and placed on her back. "Sorry Mr. Quinn I'm going to have to come back next time." Saying our goodbyes Twilight and I left the store. Later as the day came to an end, I laid in bed next to a sleeping Twilight, as sleep started to take over my eyes began to close, I didn't realize a hazy figure that stood before me.

"Sleep well my child, for when the time is right you will do great things."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_It has been about a year since Chirp started to live in ponyville with me, she about 6 years old from what I was able to find out. Things have been hard, but we'll manage, some of the problems have soften, but there are still some ponies who still hold a grudge towards Chirp. She's stil hearing the same voice sometimes I still have no idea what the problem is, but I'm still looking into it all, I'll let you know if I find anything. Anyhow I start her magic training today since she's old enough now, she'll also be getting flying lessons from Rainbowdash and Fluttershy. And thank you for sending a Grunt, he might be a bit of a scare, but I feel as if Chirp would be a lot safer with him around. I'll send you another letter next week on Chirp._

_Your faithful student _

_Twilight Sparkle._

I placed the quill back in the ink glass, double checking my letter then a third time, I figured that it would be alright.

"Spike I have another letter!" Hearing small footsteps, Spike came running upstairs, handing him the letter, he took a deep breath and blew out a green flame engulfing the letter. "Where's Chirp?"

"She's downstairs with Grunt."

"Alright I'll be down soon." It's been a year since Chirps arrival to Ponyville and well things haven't been easy. I think back to all the problems that occurred over the years. So many ponies would always try to get Chirp in an "Accident", but thank Celestia that she's alright. I asked the princess for a little more protection for her, so she sent a guard named Grunt. Now Grunt wasn't really one of those happy go lucky stallions that you see here in Ponyville, no he was a very stoic stallion always having that blank face. I started to make my way downstairs.

"How was your day miss Perry Wrinkles?" I turned my head to see Chirp sitting down in front of a small table, a small tea cup set was set up.

"It was simply just marvelous." My eyebrow was raised when I heard the voice. I turned my head towards the far end of the table and saw the tough stallion pretending to sip tea from his cup.

"Ahem." They both looked up at me.

" Um miss Sparkle I was uh." He quickly placed down the cup, he start to blush in embarrassment.

"Please Grunt call me Twilight I thought we went over this."

"Twilight Twilight! do you want to play tea party too?" I looked down at the chirping young changeling, a smile on my face.

"Sorry Chirp maybe later, today I'm going to start teaching you how to use magic." The little filly gave me a confused look. I levitated her up and placed her on my back..

"Magic?" She chirped, Grunt quickly stood and followed as Chirp and I left the library.

"That's right, since you have a horn just like me you can use magic." Her ears shot up.

"You mean I can do magic like you?" I nodded. We walked until we came to a small white table, it had a few burned marks, some dents, and a few scratches.

"This is where I practice my magic, and so will you." She jumped in glee, she started to ramble about what kind of magic she'll be able to perform.

"Can I walk through walls, make things disappear?" She kept on rambling and rambling. '_GASP!'_ "Can I turn Spike into an orange?" Her excitement caused me to laugh.

"Slow down there, you still have a long way to go before any of that." This caused her to frown.

"Aww, but I want to do cool magic stuff like you." Her butt fell to the floor as she made a pout; I sat down next to her.

"Don't worry you'll be able to do all those things when you get older and practice." Chirp looked at me with an annoyed look.

"But that will take forever!"

"That's what I did, I worked hard and studied and practiced everyday." She let out a small sigh, I tried to cheer her up by telling her what she'll be learning, which I was sure it would cheer her up. "Come on Chirp let's start your lesson."

"Ok." I walked up to the table with Chirp slowly walking up next to me, still a pouting. I picked up a small apple and placed it on the table. "Is it lunch time?"

"No, we'll be using this to practice."

"An apple?" I nodded my head,

"Here just watch." I looked at the apple and concentrated my magic, my horn started to glow a deep shade of lavender, within seconds the apple was in the air floating around. Chirp stared in awe, her wings buzzing in excitement, I gently placed the apple back on the table and my magic faded as I released the fruit from my grasp. I walked up to Chirp and pointed at the apple. "Here you try." she raised an eyebrow.

"I can't do that."

"Don't worry I'll walk you through it, now concentrate on the apple." Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and started to concentrate on the apple. "Now your source of power from within and then see yourself lifting the apple." She started to scrunch up her nose, a magical hue of teal started to surround the apple. It started to tilt and wiggle. "That's it now focus on lifting the apple." The fruit started to rise in the air, everything was going great until.

"Ah there you both are." This startled Chirp as she jumped in surprise, the apple shot straight at Grunt who had no idea what the object in front of him was.

_'SMACK!'_

"HEAD SHOT!" I looked to see where that came from, looking up in a tree I saw Pinkie Pie in a tree.

"Pinkie?"

"HITWILIGHTBYETWILIGHT!" She stuck her head back in the tree and vanished.

"Uh ok then." I then remembered Grunt who was on the ground. I run to his side, the apple literally was smothered all over his face. "Uh Grunt are you alright?" He gives off a small groan.

"Ugh my head." I helped him sit up as he was recovering from the hit, I hearing a small chirp we turned to see Chirp looking up at us. Her eyes had tears forming around them.

"Chirp what's wrong?" We both looked at Chirp to see her in tears.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grunt." We sighed seeing that there was no real problem, Grunt got up and walked towards Chirp.

"It's alright I'm fine see." He lifted off his helmet and placed it on the ground, revealing his face, his grey mane falling to the side. He was a typical earth pony well built and strong, he had a few scar on face, each having it's on tale. "But I will admit that was a tasty treat." This made Chirp giggle. I walked up to the two, taking a seat next to Chirp, I looked up at the sun seeing it set.

"Well I think that's enough for today, we'll work on levitation some more tomorrow."

"Chirp." I placed Chirp on my back, we started walking back to the library, as the day began to darken, it started to get harder to see things. As we walked back, I thought I saw several figure run past us.

"Did you see that?" I asked. Grunt took a few steps in front of me to investigate the area.

"I don't see..what the!" Grunt ducked down to dodge a stone brick. "Twilight stay back!" I took steps back away and looked behind me to make sure Chirp was still there. I noticed two figures approaching me, there a flash of light, I took a defensive stance, my horn glowing a magical aura.

"What do you want now can't you leave us alone!" The two beings were wearing black hood that was covering their faces.

"Give us the bug and you won't get 'ACK!'" One of the stallions gagged, Grunt stood behind him grabbing in a choke hold. His partner made a run for it, making his way back into the shadows.

"Twilight are you alright?" I nodded my head. Grunt threw the hooded stallion into the shadows. I sighed in relief as the danger was gone. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Chirp are you alright?" No answer. "Chirp?" Nothing, I turned around to see her gone. "Oh dear Celestia where is she!?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

"I'm pretty sure she was, how could she just...that flash!"

"What flash?" I explained to him that when the two stallions approached me, one of them made a bright light.

"Come on we have to find her!"

"Come on then, we could follow their trail, just shed some light." My horn started to glow, we both made our way through the night, with Grunt tracking their tracks.


	6. Chapter 6

The was the dark, the only visible light was from the violet aura coming from my horn. Grunt kept his faces towards the ground scanning everywhere searching for the kidnappers tracks. The moon was raised high in the night sky, its light illuminating the area.

"Damn." I heard Grunt mumble.

"What's wrong?" He stomped one of his hoofs on the ground.

"I've lost their trail." I literally felt my heart skip a beat. "Is there any other way to track them or perhaps anything that we can use to track Chirp?" I thought in my head trying to see if there was another solution. Nothing came to mind.

"Ahh! We need to hurry, who knows what they'll do to her!"

"Don't you have any tracking spells?"

"Yes, but the spells requires something that the target has touched." Grunt thought for a moment, with a click from his tongue, he pulled off his helmet and started scraping his mane. Strange piles of brown sludge fell to the ground. This made me step back in disgust.

"Grunt!" He looked at me confused on why I literally screamed. "What they hay is that?" Removing whatever glump was left in his mane, he placed his helmet back on.

"This was some of the chunks from the apple Chirp shot at me." I looked at him with sheer fear.

"You kept it in your hair?...Why didn't you clean yourself?"

"I could've just done it later." I let out a small remark on how stallions could be so disgusting, but the sludge of apple paste would work. I stood in front of the now brown apple paste and concentrated, casting the spell, I focused on an image of Chirp in my head. Suddenly a teal colored star appeared, we both stared at the thing, it suddenly flew off into the dark, but was still very visible to the two of us.

"Come on follow it!" Running at max speeds we both ran after the glowing star. We arrived at the edge of town, making a sharp turn in an alleyway, it stopped on top of a cellar door. The star shattered into tiny little sparkles, we slowly crept of up the door making sure not to make a sound. We placed our ears on the door listening for anything behind it.

"Copper the damn bug won't stay still, if she keeps moving like that the bags going to rip." Hearing small chirps and a muffled scream I almost barged through the door, but I was stopped by Grunt who signaled me to wait.

"Will you stop whining Snark, Jimgo and the others went to get a wagon." Hearing the stallion give out a whine.

"Why not we just get rid of the pest now? Why do we have to take it to the Everfree forest?" My heart stopped, why did they need to take her to the Everfree forest?

"Snark, just shut up alright." I looked up at Grunt with a worried expression.

"Hey who are you?" We turned around to see three other stallions standing behind us.

"Damn!" Grunt quickly picked up a small crate and kicked it at the trio.

"Hey what's going on out here?" The door flew open revealing the two stallions inside. I quickly ran past the two pushing one of them away. I through the small cellar room, in the corner of my eye I saw a small brown bag wriggling around.

"Chirp!" I heard a small muffled chirp coming from the bag. "Chirp I'm here just hold on, I'll get you out of there." I loosened the knot around the bag; out came Chirp's face covered in tears and snot.

"Twilight!" She jumped out of the bag grabbing onto me burying her face in my leg.

"Shh shh it's alright I'm here just don't..."

"Hey!" I turned around to see the two stallions that I past looking down at me with a menacing look. I placed Chirp behind me and readied myself, they took a couple of steps towards forcing me to take a few steps back.

"St-stay back." I felt Chirp grabbing onto my leg even harder.

"Now now no need to that." One of the stallions said. "All we want is the bug and we'll let you go without a scratch." I stared at the two stallions one was a unicorn and the other was an earth pony. I casted a protective spell around me and Chirp, the two stallions walk up to us, the earth pony poked at the protective orb around us.

"Oh that's pretty shiny." His partner walked up next to him, he gave a small sigh.

"Great now you're just being more troublesome." His horn gave off an orange glow and within seconds the protective sphere shattered which caused me to fall back. "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking the bug." With a flash of light Chirp appeared with the grasp of the earth pony.

"Let her go!" I was levitated up and thrown towards a wall..

"~sigh~ I hate to hurt a pretty mare like yourself, but I did warn you." I looked up towards him and then to Chirp, she had a pleading look on her face. "Snark hurry and take the bug to the others, I'm sure they've taken care of that guard of theirs...Snark did you hear me...Snark!" He turned back to see to be his partner on the floor unconscious and an anger, bruised, large stallion keeping Chirp on his back. "How did you? you were fighting three stallions."

"Theres a reason why I was chosen to be the bodyguard of miss Sparkle and Chirp." Grunt ran up to Copper and bashed his head onto his. The stallion fell unconscious, cracking his neck Grunt looked down at the unconscious stallion then back to me." Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." I ran up to his side and pulled Chirp into a hug. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" Chirp didn't say anything, she just cried in my grasp

"Come on we should leave and get back to the library." I nodded my head in agreement. It took us some time to get back, but when we finally reach the library, opening the door we were met by an angry little purple dragon.

"Where have you guys be...WHAT THE!? WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS?" Grunt just walked past and head towards the bathroom, he had bruises and cuts.

"I'll be in the bath ~ow~ room." Grunt limped his way towards the bathroom leaving the three of us alone.

"Would somepony tell me what is going on, because dinners been ready for hours." I walked past the Spike and made my way to the couch, placing Chirp on the couch, I plopped down on the floor exhausted.

"Spike we can talk about this later..for now...let's just rest."

"Alright then, but I still want to know what happen." Spike walked off making his way back inside the kitchen. I looked up to see Chirp sleeping soundly on the couch. I gently stroked her teal mane.

"I'm sorry Chirp, I should've protected you better." I could hear her making small buzzing noises as she slept.

"Ahem." I looked up to see Grunt his face covered in bruises, and a band aid or two. "I'll be going to my quarters now." I stood up from where I sat.

"Alright then...Grunt."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving Chirp, I can't thank you enough."

"It's my job Miss. Spar... I mean Twilight." He walked out the library closing the door behind him. I decided to just sleep in early, I picked up Chirp and we both headed upstairs.

"Spike, Chirp and I are going to bed early today...it's been a really long day." The little purple drake popped his head out through the door.

"Alright then...I still want an explanation later." With that I took Chirp up stair, I tucked her in bed and got ready myself, but before I would sleep I took out a sheet of paper and quill and ink pot.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today Chirp was kidnapped and her kidnappers were planning on taking her to the Everfree forest, I don't know why, but I just am glad we have Chirp back. Something still worries me though, today I realized that she has the same magical powers equal to you, Luna and Cadence since she is born to be the next Queen of the Changelings. Even with all the knowledge I have I don't think I can teach her how to truly control her powers, I can't teach the techniques you know, so I was wondering if you can help, I know Chirp is still young, but I think it would be best for her to at least start some sort of practice._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight._


End file.
